TWILIGHT-Fading to dark
by urban sage
Summary: A stranger arrive on the same day when Bella's joins school. There is more than meets the eye about this young man. But what possible reason could he have to transfer to Folks. OC! RATED T FOR NOW! pairing BellaXEdward RosalieXOc ABANDONED!
Chapter1

A Stranger in Paradise

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello readers! It's been so long since I've been using this site. It is very taxing managing college and other activities, that I barely got the time to write. Well, writing another story was not a bright idea but somehow I've set my mind that I'll manage my schedule._**  
 ** _I've got good news for the readers of "SHATTERED BONDS", but I will uncover it at the end._**  
 ** _Now without further ado here comes the chapter._**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Bella cursed the second time since her journey began for school, which was about 5 minutes ago. The loud sound of the truck could be ignored for once, but not this faulty suspension of the truck. A light rain had washed up the road with mud and formed small puddles. The old chevy truck was barely able to cope up with such situation. She could have not accepted the truck, she did after all have the money to buy Beetle, well a second-hand of course. But anything would be better than this 1984 chevy truck. But returning it was impossible for her, especially after seeing Charlie's face. She arrived yesterday on a short notice, but the way Charlie welcomed her, it was as if he was preparing for months. This truck she received as a gift was at-least free, so Bella cast aside her thoughts to buy a new car for a later date.

Forks was a small town with a very little population—A few thousand. The forks was known for its plenty of rainfall in the entire States. Bella hated rains, well not actually the rains but the wetness. At least for today the weather was Okay—a bit more cloudy than usual, but still no rain, that's what the weather reports said.

She found the Forks High school without much difficulty, just some road instruction were enough. She drove in, still calculating the reactions of others seeing her truck. Though she did not know anyone yet, but first impression does matter. After scanning through the parking lot she found none such flashy cars that will make her odd one out. So she parked her car and made a safe distance with it, just to give away all the links to the car.

She entered the school and went straight away to the reception office. The room was small, but some section of the room was divided for waiting. A counter was there on the other side of the room. Behind it sat a red-haired woman, who was in a purple T-shirt.

The lady saw Bella and asked "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." Bella replied. The lady eyes lit up. Bella understood the lady must have heard about her, after all this town was so small. Here Gossips travel faster than wildfires. Especially since her father was 'Chief Charlie'.

"Of course." the lady replied. She dug into the pile of documents till she found the ones she was looking for. She handed Bella the schedule and a map of the school. Lady now looked at the mixed up and scattered documents."God, now I have to search for another one too."she cursed herself.

"Is there? Someone other than me?" Bella asked, she was amused that there was someone other than her who took admissions this late. Perhaps she might not be the center of attraction.

"Yeah a male student. He transferred from England."spoke the lady before her phone rang. "Sorry I've to pick up this. Remember to get this slip signed and hand it over to me at the end of the day." The lady gave the slip to Bella and Bella went towards the parking.

Soon the classes began and Bella managed to find the way to class-room, though a bit late. She handed the slip to the teacher, Mr. Mason and he gave her the entry. During the class she came across a boy named Eric, who was willing to her—a lot.

* * *

 _ **10:10 A.M**_

A car parked at the entrance of the school. A young man got outside from it. The man was really tall, his head over a feet over the roof of the car. The man grabbed the bag and rushed through the school entrance. He entered the reception and greeted the lady and at desk. The lady who looked at the man was awe-struck by his appearance.

"Y-You are really handsome. You must be the new transfer student. Here is the schedule and map of the school, I think you are quite late for first day so you should hurry."the office lady said pointing to the clock. "Wait! You have psychology class now, just show this Mrs. Harper, she will excuse you for today" the lady gave him another slip.

The man smiled at the lady and headed for his destination. He found the class with no trouble using the map. When he arrived on the door, he saw a middle-aged lady. He knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" The lady looked at the young teen on the door. The man was at-least 6'3" with an athletic built but not over muscular, in fact the man was lean, built similar to that of a swimmer. He had pale pink skin complexion which was complemented by his curly brown-blonde hair. He was in a black t-shirt followed by grey cargo pants.

"You must be Mrs. Harper. The lady said to give it to you."The man replied. He gave the slip to the teacher.

"Okay, so you are the new student. Since it's your first class I'll excuse you for today. But I expect punctuality from my class. Now Give your introduction to the class."Mrs. Harper trying to intimidate an impression on the new student. But she was startled when the boy didn't show any expression the way she thought.

"Myself Nathan Cole. I am a transfer student. I was in England before transferring here. That is all you should know about me. I'll be in your care from today."said the young handsome man. All the girls in the class had a unanimous thought of befriending this handsome foreigner, except one.

"Such a brief introduction. Anyway, make yourself comfortable here. Take that empty seat" Teacher said pointing to the seat. Nathan took the seat and teacher started teaching. Nathan knew he was the center of the attraction, well at least for today. The teacher was irritated by the students, as the girls were not paying attention to her. They were busy in admiring the transfer student and trying to get his attention. When the class got over nearly whole class flocked around Nathan to ask questions. Nathan who was irritated but was expecting this, but strangely there was someone who wasn't affected by his charm. Nathan was surprised by this.

Nathan looked at the girl in question. The girl was beautiful, she had blond hair and a snow-white skin. She wore a Grey jacket over the black top and matching jeans. Her face was emotionless giving her an 'Ice-Queen look'. "Who is she?"Nathan asked someone from the crowd. They were asking him something but he didn't pay attention, he was more focused on the girl.

"You mean Rosalie Hale, the Ice-princess. She is the hottest girl in the school, perhaps in Forks. But she doesn't talk to commoners. She's got a gang and stick with them."replied someone.

"Hello myself Rachel. You Leave her be. Besides we want to know something more about you other than your name."said one from the girls.

"I don't like people interfering in my personal matters. I like to keep privacy."Nathan replied and the faces of the girls dip down in disappointment.

"It's not fair."Rachel replied. "At least you can tell us something about your stay in England." she suggested.

"Sorry, I have drawing class in few minutes, perhaps at a later date." Nathan replied. The crowd though reluctant at first but still agreed gave him the way. Nathan glanced a last look at Rosalie. But surprisingly she also looked at him. So Nathan waved at her.

"Hey Rosalie, right? Why are you so distant from the class? It's not that these people are so bad here."Nathan went to talk to the 'Ice-Princess'.

"It is none of your business. You should concern more about yourself. Aren't you getting late for your drawing class." Rosalie said in a monotonous tone with her eyes closed. The whole class was dumbstruck by this sudden change, The 'Ice-princess' who didn't talk to anyone besides her group was now replying to someone, though her tone was hurtful but the fact still remains Rosalie replied to some one.

Nathan was surprised that she knew about his schedule. "How did you..? I see! Either you have a good pair of hearing aids or you are just really good in psychology?" Nathan suggested. "But judging from your reaction, I think my former assumption is correct." he smirked seeing Rosalie widened eyes.

Rosalie was now glaring daggers at him, but this got unnoticed by then new transfer student as he turned to take his bag. "I think there is something interesting about you. I want to talk to you but sorry I'm getting late." Nathan ran off from the door saying this. The rest of class members also emptied the class when they found some cold aura coming out from 'someone'.

* * *

Bella was siting in Cafeteria surrounded by her new found 'friends', some of those, whose names she even couldn't remember, but she have to pretend. She was sitting on a table with few curious individual who were trying to hit a conversation with her. It was during the last two classes that she came across her 'friends'. Some from her trigonometry class while some from Spanish class while others just randomly poked to settle they curiosity. She was taking part in the conversation with answering their question with little honesty. She didn't want people to have say in her personal matter so she decided to hide most of them. It was when Eric called her name, Bella saw them, four perfectly looked individuals, who were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Who are they?"Bella asked the girl from Spanish class, pointing to a particular seat on the other corner of the room.

"Don't point."Jessica scolded. "That's Edward and Alice Cullen, and those two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."she replied.

"They are very different but beautiful."she spoke.

"Oh you have no idea. There was another one, Emmet, but he went missing during one of their family camping last year."Jessica told Bella.

"But for the Cullen, they look different?" Bella cursed herself as she let her curiosity run free.

"Oh, no they are adopted. In fact Dr. Cullen is quite young maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. Well Rosalie and Jasper are real brother and sister."she explained. Bella was noting the little details in her mind when she saw the young tall handsome man entering. He was like them, the Cullens, perfectly looking.

"Who is he? Is he also the Cullen?"Bella asked but when she looked at the face of her new friend, she saw she confused too.

"No, he is not Cullen. But I don't know him."she repied.

"He is the new transfer student, Nathan Cole. He is from England."replied someone from the table whose name Bella can't remember.

"Okay, So he is the one whom office lady was referring. Well he is quite handsome." Bella replied.

"I agree. Maybe he is not over-proud about himself like Edward Cullen." Jessica spoke and again Bella saw Edward tilting his head in their time direction for a second. Nathan who has just entered the cafeteria was looking for someone. He scanned the area till he found his target.

"Bella! Why is he coming in our direction?"Jessica asked. 'How the hell I know!' Bella exclaimed mentally, she was equally confused.

The young man stopped in front of their table. "You are Isabella, right?" The man asked to which nodded. Now Bella's mind was totally blown but she gathered strength enough strength to say. "Why?"

The man gave a confused look to Bella "Your father didn't tell you?"he spoke and Bella's eyes widened.

FLASHBACK

It was dark and Bella was all set to go to bed. She will be going to face new school tomorrow. She has changed into nightwear when she heard a knock. "Bella are you in bed?" Charlie asked.

"No about to go."she replied and opened the door.

"Great! I have a small favour to ask from you. Tomorrow in school, someone will give you a package for me."

"But how I'm going to identify that person?"Bella asked. She can do small errands like this.

"There is no need. He said he will find you."answered Charlie.

Flashback End

"You are the one?" Bella asked to which he nodded and handed Bella a sealed brown bag.

"By the way, name's Nathan. You have such sweet smell. Just stay alert in Forks."Nathan could feel something special from Bella.

"Is something wrong here in forks?"This was Jessica who asked. Nathan could see Bella also was curious to hear his reply.

"Nothing. And Bella don't try to open the package."warned Nathan. While this conversation was taking place, few people were getting tensed in different corner of the cafeteria.

"Who is this Nathan person? Something about him is off, I'm not able to read his mind." Edward spoke in a very low voice. Edward who could read the minds of the people was not able to read of him and the new girl.

"During psychology class, he told me that I've sharp hearing abilities. You know what I mean." This was the blonde haired girl who spoke.

"Guys, I had some strange experience with him too." Alice supporting Rosalie's claims. While the two out of four thought it was something about Alice's abilities. But Edward knew better, after reading Alice's mind. "During the art class, he completed a painting in just five minutes, which it nearly took an hour for me to complete." which shocked the rest of them. Those who knew Alice understand how fast Alice was while painting or sketching.

"I'll discuss it with Carlisle." said Edward. 'Who are you really Nathan?'

* * *

As the bell rang, Bella gave a sigh of relief. Finally, the first day of school came to an end. As she was making her way to the truck, she remembered all the things that happened today. After the break, she had the biology class where she met Edward Cullen. He was weird, the way he was tensed during the class was suspicious. She also met the boy named Mike. He was a smooth talker. Then there was Jessica's teasing on Nathan and Edward. Though Bella knew both were out her league. She reached her truck and saw the packet she received from Nathan during lunch. She wanted to see it badly, even more since he said to not open it. But decided against it. Bella started her truck and drove in the direction to her house.

As soon as the last car from the school left, a Rolls Royce Phantom parked in front of the gate. The gate opened and Nathan entered it. And the car drove off.

"Master. How was your first day in your new school."asked the driver.

"Much better than expected. Met them, though they are aware of me."replied Nathan.

"Was it necessary?"asked the driver.

"Absolutely Henry. Everything is working according to the plan." Nathan replied.

"Sir! Revenge is not the solution. Ultimately the ones who always get most hurt is you."replied the old driver.

"This is not for some revenge." Exclaimed Nathan. 'At least not this time.'

* * *

Later at night, Edward arrived at home. The things that happened in school today, was nothing to be taken lightly. He had told the rest of his 'siblings' to not discuss it with Esme or Carlisle. He will be the one to do this. After losing Emmet, Edward has decided to do anything in his might to safe-gaurd his family. He went inside the house and greeted Esme who was talking with Rosalie, while Jasper and Alice were missing from the house. He went straight into the study-room, and briefed Carlisle about the event that happened today, while leaving some minor details about the girl.

"I will talk with Charlie about this boy. Meanwhile, you and others stay on your guard. But don't act till I confirm things."Carlisle told his adopted son.

"I cannot promise that if he knows about us, I cannot let him slide so easily and let him hurt my family" said Edward, who had mixed expressions on his face, mainly of rage and guilt.

"Edward, my boy, what happened with Emmett wasn't your fault, you can't forever blame yourself. And even if that man knows about us we don't harm humans. If there arrives a situation I will like you to let me deal with it."replied Carlisle. Edward had know choice but to agree with it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Sorry I didn't get the time to read it, so I hope you guys will excuse me for my poor grammar. Any type of suggestion is welcomed. The main character will be OC. His past will be unveiled in later chapters. _RATE AND REVIEW!_**  
 **I want to hear from you about what could the reason be behind Nathan's 'revenge' and what happened to Emmett. Lets see who is closest to the bull's eye.**

 **Announcement: Other fic which I have not updated for so long (mainly "SHATTERED BONDS"), I have decided to release a new chapter soon. I've got great ideas for it.** **Thanks to those who PM me about the update.**


End file.
